


Dare to trust your dreams come true

by stjarna



Series: Season 5 spec fics / coda / missing scenes [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, bliss, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: A post-5x12 fluffy missing scene drabble (because there cannot be enough post-5x12 fluffy missing scene drabbles)





	Dare to trust your dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.
> 
> Image for banner from iaindecaestecker.org

She lay half on her back, her pulled-up legs dropped to one side. Her left arm was angled upward, her hand twisted slightly, allowing Fitz to see her wedding ring.

  
He wondered for a moment if the contorted position was comfortable, but then he was drawn back to her face, her lips twitching ever so slightly as another smile, which Fitz mirrored reflexively, ghosted across her features.   
  
Her wavy hair framed her head like a halo, making her sleeping body look even more angelic. He wondered if the strand that had fallen into her face tickled her, but he didn't dare brush it away.   
  
The blanket only covered the lower part of her body, exposing her naked torso. He noticed her freckles, but did not dare kiss them. He noticed her scars and did not dare trace them with his fingers as he'd done so many times before. He wondered if she was cold, but did not dare pull the blanket higher and wake her.   
  
She stirred next to him and he did not dare to breathe.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open, a smile spreading across her face, brightening her hazel eyes. She drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, like a sigh of relief as she rolled onto her side, her fingertips reaching for Fitz, tracing his jawline.   
  
"I was just dreaming about you," she whispered, her eyes sparkling with seductive mischief.   
  
The corners of Fitz's mouth pulled wide. He scooted closer, draping his arm around her. “You were?"  
  
"Hmm," she hummed in confirmation. "You were wearing a kilt."  
  
Fitz laughed out loud, before inhaling to compose himself. He ran his hand up and down her waist. "Should have been your first clue that it was a dream."  
  
She chuckled, before her expression grew more determined. She pushed against his shoulder, rolling him onto his back as she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.   
  
"Well," she breathed, leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Her nose brushed against his as she broke away, smiling at him seductively. "Now I have the real deal right here."  
  
She gazed at him with an intensity that made his stomach churn with longing. A surprised, happy gasp escaped her when Fitz flipped them both over, her head bouncing when it hit the pillow.   
  
Fitz kissed her, passion filling each of his cells. Her leg hooked around his hip, pulling him closer against her. Fitz gasped at the sensation, pushing himself up. His breathing came ragged and shallow, as he stared at her open-mouthed.  
  
He wondered if he were dreaming and did not dare think about the consequences of waking up.   
  
His eyes shot in the direction of her left hand, and the sight of the silver band around her ring finger slowed down his breathing and yet caused his heart to beat even quicker, his mind still torn between the happiness of what the ring symbolized and the fear that it could all be a dream.   
  
Her fingers brushed against his cheek, guiding his gaze back to her. Her golden irises shone with worry; her smile was laced with love. She cupped his face, beaming at him with even brighter joy. "We are married, Fitz," she whispered softly. "This is real."  
  
Her face became blurry in front of him as tears filled his eyes. She brushed a single drop of water away from his cheek, looking straight into his soul with love and honesty. A wave of laughter rushed through Fitz, pushing his worried tension aside. He inhaled a shaky breath, before closing the narrow gap between their lips.   
  
His tongue explored the metallic taste of their morning breaths, his lips tasting the saltiness of her skin. His hips bucked forward, feeling their growing excitement, their passion and lust. His fingers traced her curves, her scars. He inhaled her scent, mixing with his, mixing with the stale air of their love making. He heard her soft moans as they moved together, his own deep grunts of want and desire. He opened his eyes, marveling at the love and longing looking straight back at him.   
  
He still wondered if he deserved her. He still wondered how he'd ever gotten so lucky. But he looked down at his wife, his world, his future laying in front of him, and he dared trust his senses that it was all real. He dared trust her. He dared trust them. He dared trust that sometimes dreams do come true.


End file.
